


A Fight Well Won

by superwhowolflocked



Series: We're Going Rounds [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mending Relationships, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhowolflocked/pseuds/superwhowolflocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles attempts to mend his relationship with the pack for Derek's sake, and Stiles and Derek get a bit of a surprise after Derek mates with Stiles while shifted (read "A Fight Worth Fighting").</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight Well Won

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my best friend and sister for beta'ing this for me. Check her out at the-doctors-next-companion13.tumblr.com

Stiles woke up and felt absolutely dreadful. He scrambled out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up what little remained of the food he’d eaten the night before. He stayed there for several minutes, leaning over the toilet and dry heaving before he felt well enough to stand up. 

He brushed his teeth until the taste of vomit was long gone and then climbed back into bed with Derek, curling into the wolf’s heat. 

“Not feeling well?” Derek asked groggily. 

“Probably just something I ate. I’m feeling much better now. Just go back to sleep.”

***

“ _DEREK?!?!_ ” Stiles screamed from the bedroom. “Derek!! Get your wolfy ass up here _right NOW!_ ”

Stiles was standing in front of the mirror when Derek came barging through the bedroom door, claws and fangs extended. “What is it?” Derek growled. 

“ _What_ is _this?!_ ” Stiles was in a panic, poking frantically at his stomach. 

“Are you kidding me, Stiles?! You yell for me to get up here like you’re getting murdered, because, what? There is something on your stomach?” Derek grunted frustratedly. 

Stiles had been living with him for a little over three months now and Derek still wasn’t quite used to Stiles yelling for him, often times for nothing more than wanting a glass of water or seeing a spider crawl across the floor, so Derek was always on high alert, thinking someone or something was attacking. 

This time, though, Stiles really did looked concerned. 

“You don’t see this?” Stiles asks, poking his stomach again. 

“See what? There’s nothing there, Stiles,” Derek responded, examining his mate closely. 

“I look bloated, and not _just_ bloated; I look like I have a baby bump.”

Derek just stared at him. He was joking, right? “You probably just ate too much last night or something. Go for a run and you’ll be back to your usual lean, cut, self in no time.” 

“If you say so,” Stiles mumbled, rubbing his stomach one last time before turning away from the mirror. “So,” he drew, stepping into Derek’s personal space and wrapping his hands around the wolf’s waist, “you wanna have sex?” he asked with a smirk. 

Derek hoisted him over his shoulder, Stiles laughing his infectious laugh, and threw him down on the bed.

***

Stiles looked beautiful, all sexed out and exhausted. Derek was never going to get enough of seeming him like this.

As he laid there, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair, listening to his slow, rhythmic, breathing, drifting off to sleep himself, he heard it. It was faint, but there. The sound of two fluttering heartbeats.

That didn’t make sense, though; he had to be hearing things. Derek chalked it up to being delirious from lack of sleep. So he closed his eyes and dozed off.

***

“Derek, I’m serious, something’s wrong. I’ve been running an upwards of six miles every day for the past two weeks, and I swear I’m getting fatter,” Stiles complained, poking his stomach like he’d done just a couple weeks prior. “And it’s not squishy like fat, it’s hard… solid. Plus, I constantly feel nauseous. Maybe I have worms or something. I should do to the doctor and get checked out.”

Derek felt his pulse quicken. The first night he heard it, he thought he was hearing things, but when he heard it the following night, and every night after, he knew something was up. So, the day before, while Stiles was at work, Derek went to talk to Deaton. 

_“It isn’t common, but there are some cases, when an Alpha, such as yourself, takes on a male mate, if the timing is just right, they are able to impregnate them.”_

_“What do you mean ‘if the timing is just right’?” Derek asked, clearly confused._

“Stiles, I think we need…”

“We need…?” Stiles inquired. When Derek didn’t say anything, Stiles started to get nervous. “Derek, what aren’t you telling me?” 

“I went to talk Deaton,” Derek started. 

“W–why?”

“Because I’ve been hearing things.” 

“What? Like voices?” 

“No… heartbeats.” 

“Soo, like The Master and drums?” Stiles smirked at his _Doctor Who_ reference.

“No, Stiles, like _heartbeats_ ; two living, fluttering, heartbeats… coming from there,” Derek said, pointing at Stiles’ stomach. 

Stiles stared at Derek, eyebrow quirked, like he was waiting for the punch line, but when Derek didn’t say anything, his face fell and his heart started racing. “Wait… what? Are you… ar.. are you t-telling me.. I’m.. that we’re… that there are.. in my… oh shit, I can’t breathe.” Stiles panted through shallow gasps. 

“Deaton said it’s extremely rare, but not unheard of, and all the conditions have to be perfect.”

“Conditions?” Stiles huffed. 

_“It can only occur on a night when the full moon and the equinox coincide. You would also have to be shifted while mating him,” Deaton explained._

_“So, you’re telling me, Stiles is pregnant with my children? How is that even physically possible?”_

_“He’s a druid, you’re a werewolf; his body is creating what it needs to sustain your children,” Deaton said like it was the most normal thing in the world._

Stiles had managed to get himself mildly under control as Derek explain everything to him. 

“So, you’re telling me, since I decided to embrace magic, you’re a werewolf, and you fucked me while shifted during a rare full moon on the equinox… now I’m pregnant with your wolfy babies. _AND_ , you’re also telling me that my body _grew a fucking UTERUS_ to house those babies for the next six months? Did I get that right?” Stiles squealed hysterically. 

Derek grunted his response. 

“I’m… I’m pregnant.” Stiles said, everything finally sinking in. 

“Yep.”

“With your babies.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Your _twin_ babies.”

“Sounds that way.”

“And… you’re okay with this?”

Derek didn’t say anything for a few seconds. He’d been so wrapped up in figuring out if and how this was possible that he hadn’t taken the time to consider how he felt about any of it. He had always wanted children of his own, had wanted to rebuild his family after what happened… But, when he mated Stiles, he just figured it wouldn’t happen. He figured he was going to be the end of the Hale bloodline.

But that wasn’t the case anymore. Stiles was pregnant… with his children… Was he okay with that? Fuck yeah he was okay with that! He couldn’t think of anyone else in the world he would rather be doing this with. _His_ mate, pregnant with _their_ children; it was amazing; more than amazing; it was perfect.

Derek hadn’t realized how long he’d been sitting there, staring down at Stiles’ stomach.

“Derek?” Stiles sounded worried. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. 

“Yes,” Derek breathed. 

“Yes?” Stiles asked, relaxing a little. 

“Yes,” Derek said more definitively, looking Stiles directly in his honey colored eyes. “Yes I’m okay with it. I’m more than okay, I’m ecstatic.” Stiles smiled openly this time. “How are you feeling about all of this?” 

“I’m… I think I’m alright. It’s all just kind of a shock, you know? I mean… I’ve always wanted a family, kids of my own, but I figured we would adopt, I never thought this,” he waved his hands in front of his stomach, “could be possible. But, yeah, I’m excited to have little versions of us running around here.” 

By the time Stiles was finished talking, Derek was smiling, and not his usual shy smirk. No, he was full on _smiling_ in the way that always made Stiles’ breath catch in his throat. It was gorgeous, made his face light up and the corner of his eyes crease at the edges. 

“I’m not gonna have puppies am I? Because _that_ would just be weird.”

***

Stiles hadn’t seen Scott in a few weeks. Between him working at the local coffee shop, Scott picking up more hours at the vet clinic, and both of them wrapped up in their relationships, they had neglected to make time for each other. But, Stiles’ needed his best friend now, so he sent him a text and all but demanded Scott come to the loft that night. Derek was going to be at a pack meeting, so they would have the place to themselves, and Stiles could finally get in some bro time.

“Hey dude, I’m glad you texted me, I’ve been going through Stiles withdraws.” 

“I know man, me too! I missed you buddy.”

“So you want to order some pizza, down some soda, and marathon some horror movies? I’ve got _Sinister_ and _The Conjuring_ in my bag.”

“That sounds awesome Scotty, but before we get into bro’s night, I need to talk to you about something.” 

Scott looked worried as he walked over to where Stiles was on the couch and sat down. “Sure man, what’s up?” 

“Well, I’m not really sure how to tell you this without you thinking I’m insane, so I’m just gonna say it. I’m pregnant.”

Scott just laughed for a second before he noticed the serious look on Stiles face. “You’re joking right?” Stiles shook his head and Scott’s eyes went wide. “Whoa man, what? You’re pregnant?! How is that even possible??” 

“Well, they’re Derek’s babies, and I guess if you get a druid and an Alpha together on the night of an equinox full moon, just about anything can happen. Including this,” Stiles explain, gesturing down at where he had lifted his shirt to reveal his slightly bulging belly. 

“Wait, slow down, _they?!_ You said _they_ , meaning you’re having more than one?”

“Yeah, twins. Derek thinks we’re having one of each. It’s crazy, I know.”

“And you’re alright with this? Stiles, how are you alright with this? I’m seriously freaking out right now, and you’re sitting there acting like it’s no big deal. You’re a guy, and you’re pregnant!” 

“I’ve had a couple of days to wrap my head around it. Besides, even if I wasn’t okay with it, it’s not like there’s much I could do. I don’t believe in abortion unless it’s absolutely necessary, and even if I did, I could never kill something brought to life by me and Derek.” Stiles cradled his stomach fondly. 

“Wow, you really are happy about this, huh?” 

“Yeah, I really am Scotty. It’s weird, I get that. But nothing about mine and Derek’s relationship is exactly normal, so why should this be any different.”

“Well, as long as you’re okay with it, I guess I am too.”

“Good! I’m glad to hear that, because I was going to ask you if you wanted to be their god father.” 

Scott smiled bigger than Stiles had ever seen before. “Really man?” Stiles nodded and Scott nearly tackled him to the ground, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Oh my god man, of course I’ll be their god father!”

***

“Alright, Stiles, this is going to be cold, at first, but I need you to lay still so I can get a clear picture,” Deaton explained as Stiles adjusted himself on the table.

“Whatever you say, Doc.” Derek was sitting on a stool next to Stiles, fingers laced through Stiles’, his leg bouncing up and down rapidly. “Derek, clam down, you’re makin’ me nervous.” Stiles said in a mock 20’s accent. “We’re just gonna see the babies, it’s not like I’m going into labor.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want anything to go wrong.” 

“Nothing’s gonna go wrong. Deaton is just gonna take that thingy there,” Stiles pointed to the wand in Deaton’s hand, “use it to smear some jelly on my stomach, it’s going to pick up the sound waves that are too high pitched for even your wolfy hearing to pick up on, and use them to create a picture on that screen.” 

Derek nodded like he understood, but he was still gripping Stiles’ hand tightly. 

“Alright, Deaton, let’s get the show on the road. I’m ready to see my babies!”

***

“Look at them, Derek. Those are our babies. Our little miracles,” Stiles cooed.

“They’re beautiful,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ temple as he stared down at the picture in his mate’s hands. “Have you thought about names yet?”

“Not really, I have a couple ideas, but nothing serious.” His heart rate picked up a tick.

“You’re lying,” Derek stated matter-of-factly. 

“Wh-what? Ugh, I thought I was getting better at controlling my heart rate. That _so_ isn’t fair! But yes, okay, I was lying… It’s just… it’s personal, okay? And I don’t want you to shoot them down,” Stiles muttered looking up at Derek over his shoulder. 

“I’m not going to shoot them down, Stiles.”

“Promise?” Derek nodded. “Alright, well, I was thinking, for the girl, Claudia Laura Hale, after my mom and your sister, and James Andrew Hale, for the boy, after you and your father and my dad’s middle name. What do you think?”

Derek didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t even begin to express how perfect he thought the names were. There was no better way to honor the people they loved. 

“I love you,” is what he ended up saying. It wasn’t what he intended to replay, but he definitely meant it. 

Stiles was caught completely off guard. It wasn’t that he didn’t know Derek loved him, of course he knew. They had both come as close to admitting how they felt as possible without actually using the words, but Stiles’ had always assumed he’d be the first one to actually say it. Derek was starting to open up with him, sure, but he was still Derek, and something like this, something as intimate as saying “I love you,” was a huge step. It was beyond huge. It was fucking enormous!

“Say it again.”

“What?” 

Stiles turned from where he was sitting on the couch with Derek’s arm around him, so he was now straddling Derek’s legs, facing him, with arms draped over his shoulders. 

“Say it again… please?” he asked, timidly, eyes wide and hopeful. 

“I love you,” Derek repeated, his voice soft and genuine. 

Stiles surged forward and kissed Derek with all he had, trying to convey everything he felt for the man in one tiny action. When he pulled back Stiles was flushed and breathless. Grinning and laughing quietly to himself, he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“I love you, too,” Stiles smiled. 

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, not saying anything. Stiles probably could have stayed like that for the rest of the night, fallen asleep right there with his face buried in the nape of Derek’s neck, if his curiosity hadn’t gotten the best of him. 

He pulled back and watched Derek’s expression carefully as he asked his next question. “So, you like the names then?” It was important to Stiles, to know Derek wasn’t just agreeing to the names because he wanted them. 

“They are perfect, Stiles. Absolutely perfect.” 

Stiles’ beamed back at Derek, his grin taking up the entire width of his face.

***

“You know, you’re really starting to show now,” Derek said from behind Stiles, he chin rested on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist.”

“Yeah, well, being five months pregnant with twins will do that to you.” 

“Are you still feeling okay about all this?” 

“What? Of course I am! Why would you even ask that?” 

“It’s not that I don’t think you don’t want this, but it’s going to be a bit more difficult to hide. You’re not going to be able to go out in public, you’re basically going to be locked in the loft for the next four months.” 

“Yeah, well I think I can handle a little cabin fever if it means having these babies. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , Derek James Hale, is going to make me not want these babies. Your babies… our babies. You got that?” 

“Yeah, I got that.” Derek spun Stiles around and dropped to his knees. He lifted his mate’s shirt and pressed his lips lightly against his stomach. “Your daddies love you both so much little ones.”

“Derek, I just felt them kick!” 

“What?” 

“When you were talking to them, they kicked. Here, give me your hand,” Derek let Stiles position his hand on the right side of his stomach and press firmly. “Alright, now talk to them.” 

“We’re so excited to have you in our little family, and we’re counting down the days until we can finally meet you.” As soon as he was done talking, he felt something press lightly against his hand. 

“There, did you feel it?” 

Derek laughed and smiled up and Stiles. “Yeah, I felt it. I guess you like it when your Papa talks, huh?” Another kick. 

“That’s absolutely amazing. They love you already Der.”

***

Being six months pregnant with werewolf babies didn’t come without its perks; Stiles was now able to heal quickly, hear things beyond human hearing, and his sense of smell was off the charts; he could basically do everything a werewolf could, minus the shifting. That being said, it definitely had its down sides, too.

Along with everything else, Stiles ability to sense people’s emotions was on hyper drive. Pair that with him experiencing hormones no man is ever supposed to have, and Stiles was a regular empath. 

“Derek, seriously, what’s wrong? You’re walking around here moping like someone kicked your puppy. You’re driving me crazy!” 

“You don’t want to hear it,” Derek stated simply. 

“Really, Derek, you think I don’t want to hear it? I’m your mate, if something is bothering you, I want to know. So please, tell me what’s wrong?” 

Derek remained quiet. He had no intention of telling Stiles what was bothering him, but when Stiles’ continued to stare at him expectantly, Derek let out and exasperated sigh, ran his hand over his face, and stared back at his mate. He didn’t want to tell Stiles, but he knew he wouldn’t let it drop until he did. 

“I miss my pack,” Derek muttered, avoiding eye contact with Stiles at all cost. 

“I… you… what?!”

“They’re my pack, Stiles. And this, you being pregnant, it’s usually something a pack shares in. It’s hard, doing this without them. I hate it, but it’s instinct.” 

Stiles didn’t know what to say. What _could_ he say, really? There was nothing he could do to fix this. Well, there was, but it was at his own expense, and right now, with his emotions on high, he didn’t know if he could handle that. But, Derek keeping his pack away was hard on him, and Stiles knew that. A wolf’s pack was their family. And sure, his “family” was fucked up and twisted, but they were still family. They still shared a permanent bond.

“I… Derek… I don’t know what to say…”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you,” Derek grunted.

“But you should be able to tell me. That’s the point,” Stiles said irritably. “Listen, Derek, I know I told you I didn’t want them near me, but I also know they’re your pack, and if something about them is upsetting you, I want to know. I need you to know that.”

“I know I can tell you, Stiles, I just don’t see a point in troubling you over something you can’t do anything about, especially right now.”

Stiles understood what he was saying, but that didn’t make it any less aggravating. He hated what the pack did to him, he hated how their actions kept fucking with his and Derek’s relationship. He just wanted it all to be over. 

“They can come around,” Stiles finally said reluctantly. “I’m going to set a spell so they can’t come within four feet of me without getting zapped, but I know you need them around.” 

“Stiles, no, I can’t ask you…” 

“Stop being so cliché. You’re not asking me to do anything. I can’t take having you be Mr. Broody times ten for the next three months. Besides, I’m over it.” Derek looked skeptical. “I mean it. Listen to my heart beat.” Derek did. “It happened. There’s nothing I can do to change it. I can keep letting it control my life, _or_ I can move on and leave the past where it belongs. I’m choosing to not let this control my life anymore.

“After I turned that electricity on, I felt like I was going to vomit. I realized I was letting them run my life. I was letting them _ruin_ my life. They were turning me into them, vindictive and malicious. After that night, I made a choice. I wasn’t going to let hatred run how I lived my life. I decided I was going live for us, and this.” 

“I don’t deserve you.” 

“You’ve said that before.” 

“And I meant it. You’re too good for me.” 

“That may be,” he said, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist, “but you do deserve to be loved and to be happy. You also deserve to have a family of your own, and I want to give that to you. So, if that means putting up with the pack to make you happy, then so be it.”

***

Stiles couldn’t hide the fact that he was anxious. How could he not be with the pack coming over to the loft today. He hadn’t seen any of them since he and Derek left them strung up in the basement of the manner, per his request, and to be seeing them now… it was a bit nerve wracking.

He didn’t know what to do with himself. Where should he be when they came in? Should he be sitting or standing? Should he be waiting for them to enter, or act like he hadn’t been fretting over them coming over for the past week?

In the end, he was standing in the middle of the loft, arms wrapped securely around his now protruding middle. Claudia and James were kicking frantically, no doubt responding to his emotions. 

Derek was the first one to walk through the loft door. He gave Stiles a wary smile before the rest of the pack filed in behind him; first Erica, then Isaac, then Boyd. 

Stiles could feel his heart in his throat, all the things they did him flooding back all at once; he felt like he was going to be sick. Erica made eye contact with him first, but her gaze quickly fell to the floor. Isaac and Boyd just stared blankly at the wall of windows behind him. 

Once everyone was in the loft, Derek shut the door and made his way over to Stiles, who was still standing as still as a statue. He didn’t know what to say or do, and he suddenly felt like an outsider in his own home. 

He was just about to turn from where he was standing and escape to his bedroom when the pack all took a step toward him. Stiles took a step back, hugging his stomach tighter, and was met with the wall of muscle that was his mate. Derek ran his down Stiles’ shoulders and biceps, trying to get him to relax. Stiles, with wide eyes, looked back at Derek who flashed him a reassuring smile and nodded for him to look back at the pack, who were now standing only a few feet in front of him. 

Stiles didn’t say anything, just clung to his belly and watched as, one by one, each member of the pack fell to their knees and bared their throats to Stiles.

Stiles was shocked. He knew what this meant. They were submitting to him; offering him their lives.

***

A little more than a month left, and things seemed to be going smoothly. Stiles felt like a blimp, but Deaton said the twins were growing at a normal, healthy, rate, and should be ready to deliver on time.

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were around more often and Stiles was still cautious around them, but so far they hadn’t shown any threat to him or his children, they submitted to him every time they entered the loft, and he no longer felt the need to keep his protection spell up around them (though he knew it by heart if he were to ever need to use it). None of them had actually said anything to one another, though Stiles did often catch them staring at his stomach, and they always seemed to be watching him carefully anytime he had to push himself off the couch, or tried to hobble across the loft to get something he wanted.

Derek seemed more content having the pack around; he was no longer fidgety and there wasn’t an aura of gloominess following him everywhere he went; well, no more than usual anyway. That didn’t stop him from asking Stiles every night after they left if he was sure he was okay with them being there. 

“Just tell me and I’ll send them away. I know you want me to be happy, but you have to be happy to.”

“Derek, I’m _fine_. Stop worrying about me, okay? If having them around bothered me, I promise, I would let it be known. Now, the moment they stop submitting to me, then I might want them gone. But until then, I don’t know, I kinda like knowing that if I wanted, they’ll do anything I tell them; including give up their life.” Derek whimpered. “Which I would never do. I know how much they mean to you.” 

“They mean a lot; they’re my pack. But you’re my mate and you mean everything to me. If I had to choose between them and you, I’d choose you every time.” 

“I love you, too,” Stiles responded with a smirk. “Now, this mister is going to bed. I’m eight months pregnant, feel as big as a house, and I’m exhausted,” he yawned as he attempted to climb the stairs to their room. Derek stayed one step behind him, his hand placed firmly on Stiles’ back so he wouldn’t tumble backwards as he leaned back to take the next step. It would be a whole lot easier if he would just let Derek carry him, but he insisted on doing it himself.

***

Nine days and counting.

“Seriously, how am I still getting bigger? 

“That’s what happens when you’re pregnant, Stiles.” Derek said as he kissed Stiles on the forehead. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours, okay? I guess Scott spotted an omega near the edge of our territory and I’m going to go check it out. I’ll have my cell on me, but the pack will be here if you need anything. You think you’ll be okay?” 

Derek wasn’t asking him if he would be okay really. He was actually asking if Stiles felt comfortable with being left alone with the pack.

“I’ll be fine, Derek. Now go before some fine citizen of Beacon Hills gets mauled by a rogue omega.”

With that, Derek kissed Stiles once on the lips and once on his ever growing belly, then turned and left without another word. 

Everything was quiet for the most part. Erica was reading a book in the chair in the corner, and Isaac and Boyd were both lounging on the couch watching _10 Things I Hate About You_. It was one of Stiles all-time favorite movies, and they pretty much watched anything thing he wanted. 

Eventually, Stiles got hungry (who was he trying to kid, he was always hungry) and he tried to push himself up from where he was sitting on the love seat. He pushed hard, propelling himself forward, but he lost his balance and began tip belly first toward the floor. Just when he thought he was seriously about to fall, Erica grabbed his shoulder and guided him back down to the love seat. 

“Th-thanks,” Stiles muttered, rubbing his hands together nervously. “But I was going to…”

“I’ll get it for you, just please stay seated. Now, what do you want to eat?”

“No really, I can get it, I just need a little help getting up.”

“Seriously Stiles, sit down,” Erica ordered, but Stiles could see a hint of caution in her eyes, like she didn’t want to over step her boundaries. “We’re pack, we’re supposed to make this easier for you. It’s in our nature to want to protect and take care of you during this time, and it’s been torture watching you try and do it all yourself over this past month.” Isaac and Boyd both nodded on the couch behind her. “So, please, let me do this for you. Honestly, it’s the least I can do; the least we can do.” Stiles could hear the shame in her voice, and he could see Isaac and Body looking down at their feet instead of the TV screen.

He knew they were sorry for what they had done to him. He wasn’t quite ready to forgive them yet, but he could give them this. He could let them take care of him, not for his sake, but for his babies, because no matter what he said, they were all pack now; that included Claudia and James, and pack took care of each other.

“Um… a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would be awesome. Oh! And Pickles and some chocolate ice cream.” Isaac made a gagging sound from the couch and Boyd laughed quietly. “It’s called pregnancy food for a reason, okay? I know it’s weird, I don’t need your judging.” 

That just made the whole pack laughed harder, and for the first time Stiles felt himself really relax around them.

***

Stiles had just finished eating his ice cream when Derek walked into the loft. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were all curled up on the couch now, watching _Resident Evil_ and Stiles was cocooned in his favorite blanket. Derek smiled quietly to himself and leaned Stiles forward enough so he could sit down on the love seat next to him. Stiles repositioned himself so he head was on Derek’s lap and happily continued watching the movie.

By the time the movie was over, Stiles and the pack were all fast asleep. Derek carefully lifted Stiles and carried him to their bedroom. He laid him down on the bed gently and climbed in next to him placing his hand on Stiles’ stomach. 

“Good night my loves,” he whispered, and he felt them stir against his palm. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

“They’ll be here in two days,” Stiles hummed sleepily. Derek jumped, not realizing Stiles had woken up.

“But they aren’t due until next week.” 

“Doesn’t matter. The full moon is in two days. That’s when they’ll be here.” Without another word, Stiles rolled on his side and fell back to sleep. 

Two days. Derek couldn’t wait.

***

“ _Holy_ fuck Derek, it’s happening! They’re ready. You better get me to Deaton’s fast before they claw their way out of me.”

It took a matter of five minutes to get to the clinic with Derek’s manic driving. If it weren’t for his wolf reflexes, Stiles would have been worried Derek was going to kill them all with the way he was swerving in and out of cars. Honestly, he was surprised they didn’t get pulled over. That would have been a tough one to explain. “I’m sorry officer, I was driving like a maniac because my boyfriend is about to give birth to our twin werewolf babies.” Yeah, that would go over well. 

When they arrived Derek nearly pulled the door off his car before carrying Stiles from the ally through the back door of the clinic. Thankfully, Deaton already had the birthing table prepared, and Scott was getting all the surgical tools ready.

All in all, Stiles did his best to remain calm. He let out a few pained cries followed by a string of curses here and there, but for all intents and purposes, he was probably the calmest one in the room besides Deaton. 

“Alright Stiles, I need you to roll on your side and draw your knees up as far as you can get them, and place your head in a downward position,” took him a moment, but he did as Deaton told him. “Now, you’re going to feel a slight pinch as I give you a numbing agent so I can insert the epidural tube. Move as little as possible until I say otherwise.” Stiles laid completely still until Deaton pulled away and told him he could roll onto his back again. “It takes about twenty minutes for it to take full effect, then we’ll start the procedure.” 

“Sounds good, Doc,” Stiles said through small pants. “Are you ready?” he asked, turning toward Derek. 

“More than anything,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ hand. 

“Scotty, are you going to be here through the whole thing, too? Or are you just here for set up? I know the pack is waiting in the lobby if you feel like you can’t be in the room.” 

“Well, I’m not helping with the operation, but I’ll be in the room just incase Deaton needs anything. Besides, I’m your best friend, I think I’m obligated to be here.” 

“If you say so, but I’m telling you, this is probably going to be gross, so don’t feel bad if you need to leave the room. I promise, I won’t be offended.” 

Right then, Deaton walked back into the room all decked out in surgical gear. He walked up and pinched Stiles lightly on the leg. “Did you feel that?” 

“Not a bit. Does that mean we’re ready to go?” 

“It does indeed Mr. Stilinski. Now if you want, you can watch this part, but if you’re squeamish, I suggest you look away.” Deaton grabbed a scalpel that was laying on the tray next to him and began making an incision just above Stiles’ pelvic bone. As he began to make a second incision, Deaton pulled back and watched with wide eyes. “Oh my,” he said, setting the scalpel down. 

“‘Oh my?’ What ‘oh my?’ Is something wrong Doc?” 

“It appears your pregnancy have given you wolf healing.” 

“Yeah, we knew that already.” 

“Well, my cuts won’t stay open long enough for me to preform you C-section.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I’m not sure yet.” 

“You’re not sure?! I’m in labor!! You need to think of something, and fast, before I have to push two babies out the tip of my dick. Because I promise you Doc, that’s not going to happen!” 

“Stiles, calm down,” Derek said, standing up beside him. “I know what we have to do.” 

“You do?” Stiles asked, a little shocked. 

“I have to use my claws to cut you open.” 

“ _What?!_ Have you lost your mind?!” 

“Think about it, Stiles. You have wolf healing. What slows down wolf healing? Electric shock… or a cut from an Alpha.” 

“How do you know this is going to work?” 

“I don’t, but what’s the worst that can happen? Either it works, and we get you through this birth, or it doesn’t and you heal.” 

“Yeah, fine, alright, go ahead and try it.” 

“Alright Deaton, show me where to cut.” Derek extended his claws and followed the path Deaton created with his finger tip. 

Stiles attempted to watch. Blood usually didn’t bother him. It really didn’t. But that was a lot of blood. His blood… and he was starting to feel a little woozy.

***

Stiles woke to the sound of crying. For some reason he felt a strong need to make it stop; to calm the baby… no babies screaming in the background. Why did he feel like he needed to do something?

Stiles’ eyes opened wide and he sat up quickly. He was expecting to be in pain, but as he looked down at his stomach, he realized he was completely healed. Not even a scar. Apparently the werewolf healing didn’t wear off right away. 

“Welcome back,” Derek said from across the room. He was holding a set of tiny black haired babies, attempting to sooth them. “Are you ready to meet your children?” Stiles nodded vigorously. 

“Stiles, meet Claudia Laura and James Andrew. They’ve been waiting a while to meet you.” As Derek placed the twins in Stiles arms, they both immediately stopped crying . 

Derek climbed onto the bed next to Stiles and their children, burying his face in Stiles’ shoulder, just above Claudia’s head. Both the twins were asleep now, comforted by their father’s presence. 

“They’re perfect, aren’t they?” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ shoulder. 

“They’re a combination of us, how could they be anything but?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the direction many of you were wanting me to take this, but I would love to hear what you thought?
> 
> Also, would you like to see another fic with Stiles, Derek, and the twins? I haven't decided if I should end the series here or write one more? Let me know what you think in the comments or shoot me a message on tumblr!! superwhowolflocked.tumblr.com


End file.
